I'll Be Back
by italyPASTA13
Summary: Gaara decides to go to the Leaf village to visit Naruto, but what happens when he's not there and Gaara is left with Kakashi and Kakashi insists that he stays at his place. One-Shot birthday present for my friend. Yaoi, don't like don't read :P enjoy. (Rewritten)


Hey you guys, so I decided to re-write this one-shot. I wanted to make a sequel i read this one and I didn't like it so i rewrote it. I hope you guys enjoy and sequel should come out soon. I'm not sure :P

* * *

**Gaara's POV:**

**It had been a long day at the Sand village stupid Temari and Kankuro were fighting over makeup…I don't know. I walked into the Leaf village otherwise known as Konoha, and began to look for Naruto since I didn't know what to do. I decided to go to that Ramen shop he's so fond of. When I got there I didn't find Naruto, but I found Kakashi and Sakura. I walked into the little Ramen shop and sat down next to Kakashi.**

"**Do you know where Naruto is?"**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I was reading my book when I heard someone ask me a question. I turned over to see Gaara sitting next to me. He looked exhausted, so I could only guess he walked all the way over here. Why would he do that, he had to have known he would get tired. Crazy kid, and he was the Kazekage why would he come all the way over here?**

_**Sakura's POV:**_

"_**Oh he and Sai went off somewhere I just know he's not around. Sorry Gaara."**_

_**I gave him an apologetic look. But I wondered why Gaara would walk all the way here just to see Naruto. But then I remember all Naruto has done for him. I envy Naruto for being able to help someone out like a nothing.**_

**Gaara's POV:**

**I looked at Sakura. She held an apologetic look, but it wasn't her fault at all.**

"**Don't say sorry Sakura it's not your fault he took off."**

**She looked at me and smiled, while Kakashi continued to read the book in his hand. Why was he so addicted to it? I feel like he's read it over a million times.**

'**He's right Sakura, no need to blame yourself.' Kakashi said, still reading his book.**

_**Sakura's POV:**_

"_**Your right."**_

_**I stretched my arms out and yawned. Today's mission was challenging and tomorrow we had another one. So I had to be well rested.**_

"_**Well I'm going to home and sleep, Goodnight Kakashi-sensei and Gaara." **_

_**I waved good-bye walking outside. I quickly backed to m house, just wanting to get to my bed.**_

**Gaara's POV:**

**I remained sitting there with Kakashi listening to people pass by. I grew quiet as fewer people began to go home I guess. I just wanted to see Naruto, but he was with Sai somewhere. I messed with my hair trying to get it out of my eyes. I wonder if Temari and Kankuro realized I left. It was their god to protect me. Yet they probably don't even know I walked all the way here. Best siblings ever.**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I closed my book finishing for what seemed like the millionth time. I looked over at Gaara who looked like he was trying to block everything out.**

"**Are you going back to sand or are you going to stay here Gaara?"**

**If he was going back I would accompany him, I didn't want him walking back all the way back to sand. Who knows who's out there; I mean he can take care of himself, but he's still young. I wouldn't have gone if Temari and Kankuro where here. but it seemed Gaara got past them without them noticing.**

**Gaara's POV:**

**There's no point in going back to the sand village considering it's really late, plus I don't sleep anyway. Might as well just stay here for the time being.**

"**I'll just sit up in a tree all night."**

**I said that pretty straight forward. I continued to mess with my hair. Why can't it just stay in place?**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I looked at him a disapproving look on my face.**

"**You can't do that Gaara, it's going to be freezing tonight!"**

**There was no way in hell he would stay outside. Now he was just acting crazy.**

'**Its fine I won't mind at all.' He said not caring at all.**

**I stared at him in disbelief. I placed my hand on his shoulder and turned him so he was facing me.**

"**Gaara I can't let you sit up in a tree all night come stay with me and I won't take no for an answer."**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I looked at Kakashi, he wasn't about to give up. I sighed looking back to the side.**

"**Ok fine, I'll stay with you tonight."**

**I muttered in defeat. But I could run away…thinking of it. But I might as well just go with him.**

'**Would you like to leave right now?' he said cocking an eyebrow.**

"**I guess."**

**I got off the chair and waited for Kakashi at the front of the small shop. People stared at me, but i guess it was because they all know who I am.**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I stood up paid for the meal. I walked out and motioned for Gaara to follow. We walked through the village and then I spotted Gai…great. I tried to ignore him and quickly take Gaara to my place. But of course that didn't happened. The complete opposite happened. I ran into him sadly. He had that smile on his face as he got closer to me and Gaara.**

**'Well if it isn't Kakashi. How have you been?' He said with to much emotion.**

**I stared at him wanting to leave. I just wanted to go home.**

"**Hello Gai, I've been good, you?"**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I listened to their conversation…maybe I should stay in a tree it wasn't too late to run and hide. Gai was doing some weird things and kept talking about Lee. I just stood there not knowing what to do. I should make a run for it while I still have the chance. But instead I stand there and look at the two of them. It looked like Kakashi wanted to run away from here.**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**This conversation was going downhill I forgot what we were even talking about all I heard was blabbering. I felt a headache coming as he continued to talk.**

"**Gai this have been a fun talk and all, but I have to go. I've got a lot of work."**

**I grabbed Gaara by the arm and quckliy pulled him away. We took off before he could say anything. I heard him yell something, but I wasn't paying attention. Me and Gaara continued to walk away from Gai.**

"**Sorry about that, he really is annoying."**

**We walked down the road coming up to my place.**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I just nodded my head. My feet where beginning to hurt again. I needed to rest, I hope we were close to his place. If we weren't there was a tree back there calling my name.**

"**Are we far from you place?"**

**I finally said after awhile of silence. This was kind of weird since I never really knew Kakashi that well. He was Naruto's sensei yet I didn't know much about him.**

**Kakashi's POV:**

"**No, just two more blocks and we'll be there."**

**We continued to walk, and the apartment building finally came into view.**

"**Ok where here."**

**We walked into the building, and went up the stairs to my room. I opened the door to my room and walked inside, Gaara followed in and shut the door. I placed my book down next to the rest.**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I looked through the small apartment I wasn't expecting much since he lived alone. It was just a simple one bedroom apartment. But whatever I'm not him so who am I to judge.**

"**So this is your place, I was expecting something more."**

**I looked around the small apartment noticing more of those books.**

**Kakashi' POV:**

"**Well I could get something bigger, but I'm not in my apartment a lot so it would be a waist."**

**I said as I took off my vest. Leaving me in my shirt with the masked attached. I really could get a better place, but it was true what I said. I was always surprised whenever I stayed in my apartment for more than 5 hours.**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I looked at Kakashi. His face covered with that mask. Why does he even wear it? I wonder.**

"**Kakashi I need to ask you something, Why do you always wear that mask, is you face all ugly?"**

**He looked puzzled on how fast I said that. But I wanted to know why. I feel like he doesn't know either. And then that wouldn't make any sense.**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I chuckled, trying to hold back my laughter.**

"**Heh, no I just wear it to wear it, my face is completely fine."**

**I smiled at him even though he couldn't see it. I've never been asked that. But the only people who were concerned where Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Since I still remember when they tried to get me to take it off.**

**Gaara's POV:**

"**Oh I was just wondering." **

**I then walked over to his window and looked at the view. All I could see was random places and the woods. I was still thinking of going over there if Kakashi fell asleep. It was weird being here with him. I couldn't explain it but it just was.**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I looked at Gaara he was a good looking young man I wouldn't be surprised if he had multiple girlfriends. But then again he didn't like people getting close to him. so maybe not; might as well ask since he asked about my mask, even though it wasn't a big deal.**

"**Now can I ask you something Gaara?"**

'**Sure.' He said looking back at me**

"**Do you have a girlfriend Gaara."**

**Might as well not drag this out.**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I was a little taken back by the question.**

"**No, I don't I've never even kissed a girl. There all scared of me."**

**I turned back so I was facing the window. I lied about the last part. Although there was some girls that where madly in love with me. They really weren't my type at all. They were really loud. I didn't want that. Plus I have a reason not to date.**

**Kakashi's POV:**

"**But you're the Kazekage now Gaara, and I've seen those girls follow you."**

**I was confused. I still remembered when we brought Gaara back from the Akatsuki all the girls where all over him. there had to be one Gaara actually liked.**

'**None of them show any interest for me, there all the same to me. Plus…never mind.'**

**I heard the hesitant in his voice. I knew that last part he wanted to say but he probably doesn't trust me. I walked till I was standing next to him.**

"**Gaara you can tell me anything. I may not be your sensei. But I know you're scared to say what you where about to, but please tell me."**

**I placed my hand on his shoulder and turned him to where he was facing me.**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I looked at Kakashi, something about the man…I wanted. I decided to tell him anyway. I needed to talk to someone.**

"…**I'm gay."**

**Once it left my lips I felt relieved that I finally told someone. Well not counting Naruto, but I felt like I shouldn't have told Naruto cause' of what happen afterwards.**

_**Flashback**_

**Gaara's POV:**

"**I'm gay." **

**I told him…finally. I've been meaning to tell him the most. He was the one person I trusted the most; compared to everyone else Naruto was there for me.**

Naruto's POV:

"Whoa really!?"

**Gaara's POV:**

"**Yes and there's something else."**

**I bit my lip. Maybe I shouldn't say this last part, but I wasn't about to wait and then regret it later.**

"**I…like…you."**

**I felt my heart began to beat faster…I can't believe I told him. my palms grew sweaty and I felt my face heat up.**

Naruto's POV:

"Oh, Gaara you know I like you to, just not in that way…plus I like someone else."

**Gaara's POV:**

**Once he said that I felt my heart break. He looked away from me.**

"**Oh. Ok."**

Naruto's POV:

"I'm sorry Gaara. But I know you'll find someone who really likes you back, since your amazing and all."

**Gaara's POV:**

**I looked up at him and he smiled. I felt myself falling apart as I looked at him. How could I be so dumb to actually think he'll like me? I felt like crying but I was not about to cry in front of him. I went back home after that and ignored everyone when I got back. They didn't bother me; I just stayed in my room…that smile.**

_**End of flashback**_

**Gaara's POV:**

**That smile…it had saved me so many times…that day it didn't save me…it tore me apart. I looked down at my hands which were on my lap. How I wished I could go back in time and stop myself from saying that. Maybe if I didn't tell him I wouldn't feel this way. I would always think about it from time ti time. And it always hurt me.**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I looked at Gaara, kind of surprised about what he had said. Especially to me, I wouldn't think he would trust me. He looked down as if he was ashamed of what he was. but that's who he is and no one can change that.**

"**Gaara there's nothing to be ashamed about, it's who you are. Anyone who doesn't accept you, to hell with them."**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I looked up at Kakashi and looked into his eyes, well not really the sharingan more of his actual eye. When I looked at him I felt like I couldn't move away. His eyes kept me in a state where I couldn't even think right. I knew this feeling; I had it when I looked at Naruto. But I didn't want to fall for anyone else. My heart couldn't take anymore of this pain.**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I looked at Gaara for awhile, I felt sorry for the boy. He was too scared to tell anyone his secret, but I feel like someone would really love him, he was just too afraid to tell anyone. But that person who loves him and actually knows…is me. I looked away from him for a bit but while I looked away I pulled down my mask. I turned back around, but when I did I put my lips to his.**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I watched as Kakashi turned around, I bowed my head slightly. I few seconds later back around, but this time…his mask was off. I only got a glimpse of his face, because the next thing I knew…his lips where on mine. My eyes widen as Kakashi kissed me I was shocked. Why is he kissing me? Why me of all people? Kakashi looked like he could get anyone, so…why me? I felt my eyes start to close as I got use to the kiss. I began to kiss him back, it was so weird how our lips molded so perfect together.**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I placed my hands on his hips, while he wrapped he slowly wrapped his arms around my neck. I thought he was going to put me a chokehold, but instead he pulled me closed. I pulled him up so he was standing right in front of me. I licked the bottom of his lips begging for entrance. He hesitated at first, but I knew he's never done this before. I didn't want to force him upon anything. I felt him open his mouth a little; I let my tongue slip into the wet cavern. Our tongues were battling for dominance, mine winning. He moaned softly into the kiss. Our bodies where pressed against each other as we kissed. We finally broke apart since we both needed air.**

**Gaara POV:**

**I looked at Kakashi for awhile still shocked on what just happened. But I also really liked the kiss it was sweet, but I didn't know my first kiss would be with Kakashi I had wanted it to be Naruto…but he doesn't even like me so it doesn't matter. I looked at Kakashi's face; he looked so much better without the mask. I still wonder why he evens decides to where it when he looks so beautiful.**

"… **oh I guess your face isn't really ugly Heh."**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I began to laugh. I like how that's what he said after our kiss. But then again he's never seen my face so I understand. I looked at Gaara trying to think of what to do next. He stood there looking slightly at the ground. I walked to him till our chests where almost touching.**

"**Gaara…I love you."**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I snapped my head up and looked at Kakashi. I was stunned by what he said; I didn't know how to response to this. I just looked down messing with my shirt. What do I do? No one's ever said that to me before. I was so used to being shunned and hated; but once I became Kazekage it all stopped, but there was still people who were afraid of me. I should just be honest with him.**

"…**I…love you too."**

**I began to feel heat go over my body. I felt his lips back on mine. I held onto him, my fingers where tangled in his hair as he pulled me even closer. He began to push me backwards until I was lying on his bed with him on top of me. I held onto him as he pulled away and began to kiss me down my neck. I let out a small moan never experience this before. I loved the way his lips felt on my skin.**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I began to lift his shirt up while he took off mine. My hands went to his hips and I slowly eased off his pants. I got off him and took mine off to. And now we where only in our boxers. I began to trail kisses down his body not once did he stop me, I was expecting sand coffin by now. I finally got to the hem of his boxers and began to pull them down. His erection popped out. **

"**Heh, impressive."**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I began to blush why I was like this… I don't know. Normally I would kick someones ass if they tried to touch me, but Kakashi…I was knocked out of my thinking when I felt something hot and wet on the head of my erection. I looked down to see Kakashi began to give me a blowjob. My head went back in pure bliss as I let out a moan. He began to bob my head, and he had to hold down his hips since I felt myself continuing to buck up. His tongue swirled on the head; he moaned sending a vibration through me. I felt the precum begin to leak out from my erection. I began to moan as my back arched up and my head went from side to side. I felt my release coming, but I didn't want to cum just yet.**

"**Ka-Kakashi I ahhh~ want…you."**

**I would never think I would say that. But I wanted to know what it felt like so bad.**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I looked up at the fragile body I let go of his erection with a slight 'pop'. I then began to go up his body kissing my way up. When we were eye level I began to kiss his neck leaving marks.**

"**Are you sure you want to do this?"**

**I didn't want to hurt him. Especially over something like this. I searched his face to see if he was being serious. But i couldn't really read his emotions at this time.**

**'…Yes.' He said, a plead in his eyes.**

**I went to my night stand and got the bottle of lube that was there. I went back over to the boy. **

"**This might sting a little."**

**I began to apply a fair amount of lube on my fingers. I began to kiss him as I stuck one finger into his entrance. I felt his tense up against me as I pushed it in even more. I felt him relax so I soon stuck in my second finger. I knew this would be painful considering he was a virgin. I stretched him out for a good while until he started to push back on my fingers, I knew he was ready. I pulled my fingers out and he made a sad sound. I smiled and kissed him on his neck, I got some more lube and put it on my erection. I put a good amount more than that was needed, but whatever I didn't want to hurt him.**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I felt him hit against my entrance. I let out a hiss as he began to go more into me. I held onto him as my eyes widen. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he went more into me. It was pain and pleasure mixed together. But more of the pain sadly. It hurt so much, but he was bigger than me. It was to be expected. His erection spread me even more than his fingers. I bit my lip trying to control myself.**

**'Are you ok?' He asked his eyes held concern.**

**My breathing was beginning to get ragged and my hands gripped him tightly. I kept my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He kissed my forehead. I tried my best to calm down. After a few minutes I felt my body adjust to his size. I placed my hands on his shoulders pulling him closer to me. I'm pretty sure I was ready. I brought my lips to his ear.**

"**Yeah…move."**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I began to rock my hips into him so he could get used to the feeling. After a few minutes he began to moan in pleasure so I pulled out till only me head was in; I then slammed back into him. I held onto his body as I slammed into him repeatedly. His moans grew louder, I didn't care who heard. He let out a loud one, and I knew I hit his prostate. I continued to hit that spot wanting him to enjoy this.**

'**Ka-Kakashi…ahhh~ more…pl-please.' He begged.**

**I pulled out of him completely. He seemed sad. Oh but i wasn't about to stop.**

"**Turn around and get on all fours."**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I listened to what he told me. I turned around him still above me. I was on all fours and my butt was in the air. I felt him grab my hips. He began to rub against me. I let out a moan as he moved faster.**

"**Kakashi please."**

**I no longer cared that I was begging for what I wanted. I needed this now, so bad.**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I smiled and stopped rubbing against him. I held onto his hips to hold him up and steady him. I then began to slide back into him. He let out a loud moan. U let out a grunt as his heat enveloped me. He was so tight it was unbearable. I then began to thrust into him harder and faster. I rubbed his thighs and began to move back to his erection. I stroked his erection in time with my thrust.**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I clenched the sheets as I moaned even more, not caring who heard me. As he continued we were moving the bed a lot. It felt so good that I felt like I was going to die. I felt Kakashi's lips attack my neck.**

"**Ahhh~ Ka-Kakashi."**

**I felt my release coming. His tongue moved and down my neck while his hand stroked me. And his thrust continued to become harder and faster, I bit my lip feeling the knot in my stomach untangling.**

"**Ka-Kakashi I'm go-going cu-cum ahhh~"**

**I couldn't hold it in anymore.**

"**Kakashi!"**

**I released all over the sheets as I clenched them. I held my head low as he continued to thrust into me.**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I felt his walls tighten on me. I thrust into his a few more times and I came deep inside of him. I began to breathe and ride out my orgasm. I pulled out and collapsed next to him. We were both staring at each other his face was flush and he had drool on the corner of his mouth. His hair was stuck to his forehead since he was sweating so bad. He looked so tired, but I knew he couldn't sleep. I pulled him closer to my body.**

**Gaara's POV:**

'**Goodnight Gaara.' He whispered kissing me on my forehead.**

"**Goodnight." **

**I kissed him on his cheek; I laid my head on his chest. He began to fall asleep I watched him as he slept. I probably look like a stalker. But I wasn't about to leave. I wanted to stay here with him, forever.**

**The next morning**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I woke up to see Gaara looking up at me, he looked so peacefully. It was early in the morning and I remember I had a mission today, and I knew they would complain on me being late. I got up a little and Gaara did the same.**

"**I have a mission today so I'll have to leave."**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I nodded.**

"**It's ok I was going to go back home anyway, can't be gone that long."**

**I began to put my clothes back on, and Kakashi did the same. We walked out of the building towards where everyone would be waiting for Kakashi. But he took me to the gate so he could watch me leave.**

"**Kakashi I would like to thank you."**

**Kakashi's POV:**

**I walked over to him and pulled my mask down. I put my lips on his and pulled him into my body. **

"**You're welcome, come back soon."**

**God I was so glad no one was out here right now. Thank god for it being real early in the morning. I let go of Gaara and watched him walk away. I soon made my way to where I said I'd meet them.**

**Gaara's POV:**

**I walked down that path to the sand village. I couldn't get last night out of my head. He made me seem to get over everything. I was thankful for that. I really think I was falling for him. I'll be back for him.**

* * *

Well i hoped you enjoyed look forward to the sequel :) Please review

Italy OUT!


End file.
